


Together

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Brett returns home after taking the hunt for Monroe into his own hands.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).

> Happy birthday Tara <333

Brett can hear the heartbeat behind his front door, very much awake despite the late hour. He knew it was coming but it doesn’t make facing it any easier. He sighs, then plucks up the courage to meet his fate.

Mason is sitting in the dark; whether it’s an intentional move or whether he’s been sitting there for so long it got dark around him, Brett’s not sure. To Mason’s credit, he doesn’t even so much as squint when Brett flicks the light on.

“Look, Mason-”

“Don’t.”

Brett swallows as Mason stands up and starts to pace, his nostrils flared as he breathes heavily. The clash of chemosignals coming from his boyfriend are enough to bring on the beginnings of a headache. The windows are all closed and with how long Mason has evidently been in here, there’s nowhere for his stray emotions to go, instead building up layer after layer and leaving the air in the room thick and difficult to breathe. Well, difficult for Brett, anyway. Mason is human, or at least human-passing (nobody really understands what went on with him and the Dread Doctors and the Beast, but to date he has no discernible supernatural abilities).

“Four days, Brett. You’ve been gone for four _goddamn_ days.”

When it looks like Mason is going to continue pacing without saying anything else, he starts _We had a_-__ but Mason barrels over the top of him anyway.

“I don’t care if you had a lead. You can’t just go running off to chase Monroe every time someone thinks they saw her.”

His head is starting to pound so he throws the windows open before sitting down in the spot Mason vacated, some residual heat still lingering. Screw the neighbours, they can deal with hearing a potential late night argument.

“Hunters killed my parents, Mason. They killed my entire pack. I’m going to hunt Monroe down if it’s the last thing I do.”

Mason’s breath hitches in his throat and Brett grimaces. _Wrong word choice, Talbot_.__

“I’m your family now too,” he whispers. “And you’re mine.” Mason’s eyes are wet when he looks up and it does something awful to his chest. He caused that. His boyfriend is crying and it’s his fault. “You get it, right? How awful it was to find that note when I came home, and your phone abandoned next to it?”

He does. He really, really does. He’s been ruminating over it for the past four days. He knows how short the timeframe can be between a sighting of Monroe and a trail of dust, he had to act then and there if he had any hope of finding her. He shouldn’t have done things the way he did, though.

“What if she had captured you? What if she had _killed_ you?” Mason’s voice is wet and there are tears streaming down his face. Brett can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Mason cry and each time is more devastating than the last. He’s well and truly fucked up. Mason looks away when he says, “I thought I might never see you again.”

“I’m so sorry I put you through that, Mase. You’re right, we’re family. I should have spoken to you about it before I rushed off like an idiot.”

Mason sniffles and Brett can’t sit still any longer. Regardless of whether Mason wants his comfort or not, he has to try. He makes his way over to Mason, only just realising he’s still wearing his mud-caked boots, however Mason starts walking away when he approaches, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He tentatively places a hand on Mason’s shoulder, and when he does Mason whirls around and grabs his face, pulling him down to crush their mouths together. He closes his eyes and trails his hands beneath Mason’s shirt, rubbing up and down the planes of his back as Mason grips him, pushing him until his back hits the wall.

“You’re an asshole,” Mason growls, then in the same breath, “I love you.”

Brett lifts him up and Mason wraps his legs around his waist, clinging to him.

“I love you too,” Brett says between kisses, Mason’s frenetic energy wearing off, leaving them both more slow and subdued. “You _are_ my family.” Kiss. “You’re one of the most important people in my life.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.”

Mason’s tears have dried up and his chemosignals have almost levelled out, not quite back to normal but not nearly as bad as they were when Brett first arrived home. Brett peppers his face with kisses; his cheeks, the corners of his lips, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his closed eyelids, all interspersed with many _I love you_s.

Eventually he gives a contented sigh, his mouth tugging up into a smile for the first time that night.

“I’m pretty tired. Can we go to bed?”

He doesn’t need to elaborate on Brett being the cause of the bags under his eyes. He’s well aware that Mason will have barely slept over the past four days for fear of missing him coming home, for fear of an alternative he would rather not think about.

“Of course.” Brett carries him through, tenderly depositing Mason on their bed. He lifts his arms and Brett quickly gets the message, pulling Mason’s shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. He does the same with his jeans, and Mason doesn’t complain when his underwear get pulled down with them. Brett strips off too, pressing himself against Mason’s back under the covers.

Brett presses a kiss to his shoulder blade. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mason says, the sweet scent of arousal flaring from him as he rolls his hips back against Brett.

“No, softness only! I’m trying to be apologetic here.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mason mutters.

Afterwards, when they’re both sweaty and catching their breath, Mason cuddles up against him and rests his head in the crook of his armpit, running a thumb along his chest.

“Did you find her?” Mason asks, despite already knowing the answer. He hasn’t mentioned anything about his time away yet, and if it had been a positive outcome they both know he would have mentioned it by now.

“No. Another abandoned hideout, fairly recent. They didn’t have enough time to remove all their weapons but the important stuff was gone.” He sighs. He’s so tired of this but he won’t stop until Monroe’s no longer a threat.

“We’ll get her. We _will_,” Mason repeats, determination flashing in his eyes. “We’re going to stop her. We’ll make the world a safer place again. And we’re going to do it together.”

Mason pointedly raises an eyebrow at him. Brett can’t argue with that.


End file.
